To Stay or to Go?
by E arth. K id. T ree. H ugger
Summary: Read intro for plot. Quite interesting. Gee/Dave. AND YES, I'M BACK!
1. Intro

_**Okay, it's me here, and by me I mean E. earth K. id T. ree H. ugger.**_

_**(Did I even get my name right?! Ahahah).**_

_**Anyway, I have an idea for a new Gee/Dave story that I'd like to run by you. **_

_**So it's gonna be kinda fantasy, and although it may seem babyish, it won't be, as I have to rate this T because it is not for little children.**_

_**Okay, so Dave is a faery (DO NOT LAUGH) who wanted to have a human life while he grew up but he didn't count on falling in love with Gee. Once he's stopped growing, which will be when he's seventeen, he must return to whence he came. It's set after SITNOP, and Dave can't decide whether he wants to let himself have that year with Georgia or distance himself as much as possible. **_

_**Also, there's a possibility of Georgia becoming immortal like he is and leaving the human world, but does he want to make her do that?**_

_**You'll have to find out. Okay, so if you want me to write this, you can write a review telling me. I need at least ten reviews to start writing the story.**_


	2. Chapter One

_**A/N: Okay, so a couple of you have said that this story sounds a bit like Twilight, but I assure you, it's not at all like Twilight – I honestly don't think I could put you through the torture!! Truly!**_

_**Hmm, well I think I'll get my encyclopaedia of magical creatures, and I'll get started, shall I?**_

_I was just a little thing, _

_When a fairy came and kissed me;_

_Floating in upon the light_

_Of a haunted summer night_

_Lo, the fairies came to sing_

_Pretty slumber songs and bring _

_Certain boons that else had missed me._

_From a dream I turned to see_

_What those strangers brought for me _

_When that fairy up and kissed me – _

_Here, upon this cheek, he kissed me!_

_**(A/N: this is verse one of From Ganderfeather's Gift by Eugene Field)**_

_**Georgia's POV**_

Blimey O'Reilley! Gadzooks and lackaday! What in the name of our dear lord Sandra's pantyhose was _that _dream about? Honestly, I was just minding my own business after Dave the biggest tart in the world and my dreamy Italian cakey almost had a fisticuffs at dawn fandango, and I happen to nod off in bed after fighting of Libby, Angus and Gordy and then I get this dream. So I was me, only I was little. Probably five or something, and then this faery boy who looks like Dave would have done when he was around five, and he came up and kissed me on the cheek. And throughout the dream I kept hearing this utterly Jas-ish poem being repeated and repeated in a hypnotic voice. Vair freaky deaky, wouldn't you agree, mon pallies?

**One minute later**

**Phone rang**

Oh the bloody phone. I'm just trying to go back to bobos after my freaky-deaky dream when the phone rings. Typico. It's only 12pm but this mad world insists on being cruel to me.

**30 seconds later**

Phone still ringing as everyone in this house to damn lazy to answer the phone.

**15 seconds later**

Trudging down the stairs to answer the bloody phone.

"Tired Town, say what you have to say and say it so I can go back to bed please."

"Oooh KittyKat, I'm sorry. Would you like a snog to make it better?"

Oooh he makes me laugh. He does. He is a vair cheeky cat. But he's just reminded me of my strange dream.

"Dave?"

"Yes KittKat?"

I was going to say I thought he'd caused enough trouble by twisting with me, and he certainly wasn't allowed to come around for a snog, but I ended up saying "Dave, I had a really strange dream last night and you were in it. At least, I think you were. "

"Oooh KittyKat, was I? Was there clothing or not? Cos knowing you and your rudey-dudey mind, I'm guessing not. "

I do not have a rudey-dudey mind!! Well, maybe a little, however I have never tried to imagine The Vati in the nuddy pants. Oooh now I have. And I actually rather like what I see. Er, imagine. But calling him The Vati in my brain has made me think of my own portly vati, and since I was thinking nuddy pants, I have just involuntarily imagined El Beardo in the nuddy pants. Erlack!

"No, it was quite innocent, thank you very much, and I'll have you know my mind is not as rudey-dudey as yours."

There was silence for a minute and then he said, "Well? KittyKat, I'm waiting for you to elaborate on that the dream was strange, innocent and I was in it."

"Okay. Well... it was weird, so don't judge."

I heard him laughing. "KittyKat, I always judge you. And I judge you to be an extremely mad, funny and very beautiful sex kitty."

Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!

"Yes, Georgia, I know I am the sweetest guy ever. Anyway, I'm waiting."

"For what?"

Brain, you really, truly have outdone yourself. You've just run off to Pantsland. Well, not even there, as I wasn't thinking about anything. Well, I was. But I wasn't. Oh, just SHUT UP Brain.

"For you to tell me your dream, once you've stopped going 'awwwww' ".

"Okay. Well, a weird poem about faeries was repeated over and over again in a hypnotic voice, and I was about five, and so were you, only you were a faery and you came up and kissed me on the cheek."

Silence. Ho hum pigs bum. Waiting for Dave to reply.

**Thirty seconds later.**

He still hasn't replied.

**Fifteen seconds later.**

Okay, I've scared him off by my weird dream, haven't I?

"Dave?"

"Yes Gee?" He sounds funny. And not funny in a laughy way like usual. Hmmm.

"Dave, what's wrong? Tell me!

"Nothing's wrong, Gee. Uhm, I think I've gotta go... sorry Geegee, talk to you soon! I'm away laughing on a fast camel!"

"Dave-" Oh damnity damn, he's hung up on me. That bloody boy. Whom I luuurve.

**10 seconds later**

As a matey-mate, obviously.

_**Dave POV**_

**On the phone to Georgia**

"_Tired Town, say what you have to say and say it so I can go back to bed please."_

Oh bloody hell. It is midday and she has only just woken up and wants to go back to bed? The girl needs help. Or a snog, since I am vair vair good at those.

"Oooh KittyKat, I'm sorry. Would you like a snog to make it better?"

Hmm, silence. She must be talking to herself in her brain like she usually does. Only she knows why her brain goes off into Loonland all the time.

"Dave?"

Oooh sounds interesting. She must have some exciting news. Or maybe she's asking for Handbag Horse advice. Probably the latter.

"Yes KittKat?"

"Dave, I had a really strange dream last night and you were in it. At least, I think you were. "

Ooh she dreams about me. How sweet! Nawwwww. Oh Dave pull yourself together. And what does she mean, she thinks it was me? It must have been rudey dudey and a very heated sex moment if she couldn't see my face. But she should know it was me if it was cos I'd be the sexiest as I am the Hornmeister.

"Oooh KittyKat, was I? Was there clothing or not? Cos knowing you and your rudey-dudey mind, I'm guessing not."

Waiting, waiting, waiting for a reply.

...

...Still waiting...

...

"No, it was quite innocent, thank you very much, and I'll have you know my mind is not as rudey-dudey as yours."

Finally! She speaks! Georgia of Nicolson speaks!!!!!!

Oh bloody hell, she's stopped talking again. I'm waiting to hear it!

"Well? KittyKat, I'm waiting for you to elaborate on that the dream was strange, innocent and I was in it."

"Okay. Well... it was weird, so don't judge."

Hahahahahahhaahahaha I always judge her, just not badly. She has always been a weak spot for me.

"KittyKat, I always judge you. And I judge you to be an extremely mad, funny and very beautiful sex kitty."

Ah, I can hear her aww-ing. What is with girls and that anyway? They think everything's so bloody sweet. On an overdose, it's a bit sickly actually. Thank the Lord Sandra I am male.

"Yes, Georgia, I know I am the sweetest guy ever. Anyway, I'm waiting."

"For what?"

Ooh she is really quite silly. How can she not know what the hell we've just been talking about? Ohh yeah cos I had to be all lovely and sweet and make her brain forget what she was talking about.

"For you to tell me your dream, once you've stopped going 'awwwww' ".

"Okay. Well, a weird poem about faeries was repeated over and over again in a hypnotic voice, and I was about five, and so were you, only you were a faery and you came up and kissed me on the cheek."

Faeries? Shit. Shit, shit, shit. I am totally screwed if she realises that this was a memory that her subconscious brought up and not completely imagined. When I was five I was still living in the faery realm, and I came out to play in the human realm and there she was. Pretty as anything, so I just had to go and give her a kiss. We faeries are much, much too sex-godly. And nothing like the way that Robbie supposedly is.

"Dave?"

Oh – right, I'm still on the phone! Oh dear Lord Sandra, I have to go so I can think this over. And possibly discuss it with Mutti. Oh shit.

"Yes Gee?"

"Dave, what's wrong? Tell me!"

Everything, everything, everything.

"Nothing's wrong, Gee. Uhm, I think I've gotta go... sorry Geegee, talk to you soon! I'm away laughing on a fast camel!"

I slammed the phone down, and went into the living room to think about things.

_**A/N: So, what did you think? Hit the review button and tell me. **____** I do adore getting feedback, you know. So yep,, you'll find out more next time I update, which I do sincerely hope will be soon but I'm sorry I can't guarantee it because I have lots of other stories I've neglected and I have lots of schoolwork, and I really really want to go to Cambridge so I have to do well enough in school. Which basically means getting straight As and even then it mightn't be good enough. So yep, I do hope I can update soon, but nothing's guaranteed. **_


	3. Chapter Two

_**A/N: Okay wow it's been a long time. I'm sorry. I'm at uni now, actually. I decided against applying to Cambridge, cos of reasons (mainly I don't want to move 10 000 miles away from my mummy), so I'm at the Uni of Queensland. Which is a great uni FYI. Anyway let's see if I still have the knack. **_

**Dave's PoV**

Well, that was interesting. And did as much good as if I'd just spent the last two hours talking to my own loony brain. I.e. did not do any good. I am just as confused and distressed about what to do as I was after my phone call with Gee. Blimey O'Reilly's pantaloons. I say this with all due respect to Mutti but ancient, supposedly wise faeries are not the people (er, the term people is used loosely, I guess.) to go to for advice. They're far too vague.

This was essentially all I got from my conversation with Mutti: "She is an interesting girl".

Which does not help with my situation at all. I have no idea as to what to do. What is the right thing to do. _I know she is an interesting girl. _Why does Mutti feel the need to tell me? I think every person who knows Gee knows that she is, erm, interesting. No one knows this better than I do!

**30 seconds later**

Actually that's probably partly the reason I'm so attracted to her. I don't do normal.

**10 seconds later**

Oo-er. Don't _DO _normal. HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA.

**1 minute later**

Anyway the conclusion so far is that I don't do normal (stop it brain. NOT the moment for the rudey-dudey), and Georgia is an interesting girl. Which I knew already and did not need Mutti to tell me. And Mutti also pointed out (which clearly I am not oblivious to, since I asked her for advice about it – another pointless piece of "advice" from Mutti) that it would be difficult for me to be with Gee, since when am 17 I have to go back to the faery realm and be a faery prince and do all sorts of courtly things and be all serious. Which means I'll have to leave Gee behind. Since, you know, to my knowledge she isn't a faery.

**10 seconds later**

And I only have a year left before I leave all humorous things behind and go and do the serious poncy courtly faery thing. It's quite strange I am so not-serious, actually considering I am a faery.

**15 seconds later**

Though it might not be completely abnormal – after all, faeries are renowned for being tricksy and playing pranks on people and generally having a larf at the expense of human people. So maybe, in fact, it is actually perfect that I have so much humourosity because it means I am perfectly suited to being a faery prince. Though I'm not sure if pranking faeries are ever the royal ones. I don't think that's ever happened before. Oh well, there's always a first for everything, right?

**1 minute later**

Wait. Brain. Stop it. You're ignoring the very obvious problem at hand, that your hornmeisterish, sex god five year old self had to go and make a move on Georgia, which she has now remembered. But thankfully thinks it was a dream. So maybe I don't actually have un problemo.

**20 seconds later**

But actually do, because in fact is big problem because I luurve this beautiful, funny Kittykat and in one year I have to say so long, farewell, auf wiedersehen, adieu, to you and you and you (well actually not plural yous, actually was talking about Gee. Was just being witty, quoting the Sound of Pants in my hour of uncharacteristic depression).

**10 seconds later **

I have, in three minutes and 35 seconds, achieved more than I could in a two hour discussion with Mutti, and I have realised that in this year that I have left I have two options. They are

a) Distance myself as much as possibly is possible from Gee, until I have to go, therefore making things much easier for me and her when I ultimately disappear (though she may not find it hard as she might well be in the leaning against the furry Italian chest, clutched in the Italian arms of the Handbag Horse, and therefore not give two hoots about my disappearance)

Or

b) Make the most of the time we have left, and have lots of larfs and snogs and PANTS moments. Which means it will be really really really hard when I do go.

**1 minute later**

This epiphany hasn't made me any less confused though. In fact, I am actually in a much higher state of confusiosity as I was after talking to Mutti. This is utterly pants. And not in a funny, larfy way. It is meant entirely in an "oh this is so shit and crap and depressing" way. And we all know depression is not for the Biscuit. So I'd better sort myself out. Now.

_**A/N: Sorry, this is unedited. Just wanted to get something up there for you all asap, also am suffering period pain and therefore brain is not entirely at its peak. Anyway as you can see I'm a bit rusty, but bear with me. Am truly grateful to you all for all your support and I really hope you all think as well of me now as you did when I was a regular poster of stories. :-) I'm sorry for my absence, and I really hope I can be good to you all and post quality updates for my stories. **_


End file.
